Guardians & Royalty AU
by SixUnderOneXSix
Summary: Princess Weiss Schnee must reclaim her right to the throne, but doing so will be challenging, especially given her only help lies in a hyperactive blacksmith, a former gang enforcer, and of course a traitorous assassin. What could go wrong? I do not own any of the characters or settings, these belong to Rooserteeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace. Reviews and Comments welcome
1. Beginnings

**Guardians and Royalty (Part I): Prelude**

Characters: Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Adam Taurus, Cinder Fall, Roman Torchwick, Neopolitan, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, OC(Athena Blut), OC

Pairings: Whiterose, Bumblebee, Emeraldwings

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings, these belong to Rooserteeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.

Summary:

Princess Weiss Schnee must reclaim her right to the throne, but doing so will be challenging, especially given her only help lies in a hyperactive blacksmith, a former gang enforcer, and of course a traitorous assassin. What could go wrong?

White Castle, Atlas (Capital of the Vytal Empire)

Standing there Weiss groans, _must Father continue to throw these suitors at my feet? I believe I've made it abundantly clear that I don't like anyone he has sent…_ Without another look at the man kneeling before her patiently Weiss stepped away. The white haired beauty shakes her head in exasperation as she hides behind the door of the next room. _Maybe I should go back? I mean he definitely wasn't the worst…_ Looking through one of the frosted panes of glass though Weiss watches the suitor continue to kneel, _obedient like a dog…_ Squashing the thought of going back Weiss spins on her heel and with a chin held high slams into the girl behind her. The two women are sent sprawling, much to Weiss' displeasure and the other's fear.

"Oh no oh no oh no. I'msosorryIcan'tbelievehowmuchofaclutsIam! My sister is always telling me to watch where I'm going better… Oh Dust I am so dead! You'rePrincessSchnee! IjustranintothePrincess! I'm gonna get jailed, or behanded… Or Beheaded!"

Weiss just stares as the slightly younger woman picks herself up and extends her hand to the fallen princess. Weiss was captured by the mysterious Silver orbs of the brunette, red dye highlighting the tips of the Silver eyed woman's hair. A pointed chin and adorably distressed face only made it harder for the princess to regain control of herself.

"Oh no! Please tell me I didn't get you sick somehow! Are you alright you're becoming red!" The silver eyed woman shouts as she frets over the fallen princess before Weiss' mind takes control. _She's adorable!_

 _No! She's a dangerous pest, I mean she was carrying a rapier… Oh Dust that's_ Myrtenaster _. I can't yell at her! She's my weapons engineer!_ Standing up without warning, or assistance Weiss struggles to fix her face into its usual glare.

"What is your name?" The Princess asks coldly, her crystaline blue coloured eyes focusing on the metallic pools fixed upon the ground.

"Ruby… Ruby Rose. Am I in trouble, Princess Schnee?" Ruby asks meekly. _Dust she's even more adorable like this!_ Weiss mentally slaps herself to take over her mind once more. _Snap out of it Schnee! You're stronger than this!_

 _Yah but she's cute_ , whines the other voice in the Princess' head, only serving to anger her further, at herself that is.

"Ruby? Ruby, let me ask why it is you were bringing my beloved weapon to this room," Weiss states, attempting reign in her emotions.

"Well I was told this is where you'd be… And well… I'd thought you might want to take a look at the modifications I made. I mean you are the Princess you need the best weapons, and I was hoping you'd like the work I'd done…" Ruby peters out, shuffling her toes and twirling her thumbs. Weiss knew then that it was probably impossible for her to control her emotions, or feelings around the bumbling weapons expert.

"Well then, let's have a look, shall we?" Weiss motions to the discarded rapier, already noticing it to be much shinier than she'd remembered. Ruby stood there for a second before her mind rebooted and in a flash of rose petals the rapier was in its wielder's grasp.

 _Better balance than it used to have, especially given this redesigned guard… Wait a second is there small spikes coming off the guard's Dust chamber? Those spikes would give me better leverage if I ever got into a guard clash with another opponent. Plus the cylinder and revolution device has been upgraded, the Dust cylinder will rotate even faster for Dust selection, and it looks like it's been upgraded to an eight Dust Vial cylinder as well. The handiwork is amazing, and still manages to function without any changes to primary functions, I can't help but believe that just maybe this work is near, if not, perfect_. Running her hands along the magic words carved delicately into the blade Weiss smiles. Sadly for the white haired woman her smile is caught by the weapons expert. Ruby's hyperactive tendencies shoot into overdrive.

"Youlikeit! Ohmygod! Howdoyoulikethenewcylinderandtherevolutionchange! AlsoIenchnacedthemagicbyinfusingitwithamoremagicreceptivematerialandgivingtherunesandwordsaboost!" Ruby shouts gleefully. The Princess merely stares at her weapons engineer, mind numb from the stream of unspaced words as she tries to decipher the vomit of words. _No wonder I've never met her, of course there is definitely a reason Father hired her, and given this work I think I know why_. Doing her best to school her face into a neutral expression Weiss turns back to Ruby and holds her hand out for _Myrtenaster_ 's sheath.

"You've gotten my attention Ruby Rose, let's see what you can do. Come with me," Weiss commands as she heads for the training room, a smirk on her face. _This is going to be very interesting, I really hope I'm right_.

Slum Districts, Atlas

 _Why do they always run?_ Growling in anger Yang charges down the alleyway, her heavy combat boots stomping through the puddles. Yang's anger only grows as her socks are quickly soaked, water levels rising in the slums of Atlas' bowels. Sliding across the ground and soaking her pants as she jumps, tackling her target onto the ground.

"So you thought you could skip town without paying your debts, didn't you?" Yang growled as her metallic arm hissed. _I really hate that sound!_ Slamming her fist into the ground and cracking the stones. Tuckson, the Panther Faunus, jerks his head to the side, avoiding the ground pound which would have pancaked his head.

"How many times do I have to tell you! I don't have any debts to the Flame Gang! Torchwick cleared me himself, so why in Dust are you still after me!" Tuckson shouts angrily, trying to shake off the enforcer on his back.

"Torchwick _always_ expects to be paid, so where's the money Tuckson, you have until three and then I take you to Torchwick himself."

Groaning impatient Tuckson quickly realizes he can't get rid of Yang. With one last final push Tuckson gives up when he fails to knock Yang off.

"How many times do I need to say it? Torchwick cleared me, get your hands off!" Tuckson shouts. Yang grabs the back of his head and pulls it back to slam into the cobblestones. _He just doesn't seem to get it… does he?_

"Torchwick may have said he cleared you, but that doesn't protect you from me, doesn't protect you at all!" Yang shouts slamming his head forward into the ground. Repeating the action again and again Yang shouts in anger. Finally giving in and dropping the bloody faced Faunus' head Yang stands up and off him, clockwork arm clanking with the slightest movements. _Dust Damn this mechanical arm!_ Turning Yang is quickly alerted to the appearance of another person in the alleyway, the distinctive sound of clockwork legs instantly recognizable. "So, who do you work for?"

"I'm my own woman, but the man you're beating down is important to me, alive," the newcomer states. Yang twists her body to stare at the other woman. Clothed in a long red jacket accented in white, a lord guardsmen style vest is buttoned up beneath the jacket, and a large broadsword is sheathed on her hip. One hand on her thigh, long pants no doubt covering the clockwork prosthetics the woman had for legs. "So how's about you stop beating him to death and you and I make a deal?"

"I'm listening…" Yang says skeptically, her mind wondering what this woman wanted to talk about it.

Fang Castle, Far side of Remnant Isles

"This could be going better Adam," Blake hisses at her Lord and the Master Assassin of The White Fang. Adam grunts in response, his eyes still glued to the map before him. The blood red glow of the Mark of The Dark on Adam's hand intensifies, before the world around him fades.

The Timekeeper, his green suit and scarf highlighted by the darkened area surrounding him, the world seeming shattered. Glasses hide The Timekeeper's eyes as his silver hair bobs with his head.

"You've lost my interest Adam… these plans of yours aren't what I had hoped. I look forward to seeing how you fare, without my guidance."

 _Author's Note:_

 _I hope you like this AU, it is my own design of a Steampunk RWBY AU with some inspiration coming from Dishonored and the like given the sequel having recently come out. I'm wondering whether or not Ruby should be a Faunus of some type though? And whether or not Ironwood and Winter should play a major role. Please message or review if you have suggestions, ideas, opinions, or feedback._


	2. Set Ups

**Guardians and Royalty (Part II):**

Characters: Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Adam Taurus, Cinder Fall, Roman Torchwick, Neopolitan, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, OC(Athena Blut), OC, Winter Schnee

Pairings: Whiterose, Bumblebee, Emeraldwings

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings, these belong to Rooserteeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.

Summary:

Princess Weiss Schnee must reclaim her right to the throne, but doing so will be challenging, especially given her only help lies in a hyperactive blacksmith, a former gang enforcer, and of course a traitorous assassin. What could go wrong?

-Two Weeks Later-

White Castle

Weiss groans, leaning heavily on her sword as she breathes. _How can she still be capable of going?_ Turning her head towards her opponent Weiss glares at Ruby, the younger girl flitting about and twirling her extremely complex scythe. Angrily Weiss gathers her remaining strength and decides to end the battle, by using the Mark. Holding her right hand out the symbol of a snowflake inside a cog glows a brilliant blue, the Schnee snowflake symbol quickly appears between Ruby and Weiss. The brunette reacts in an instant twirling away, somehow still nimble despite the heavy scythe, as another one of the symbols appears where she'd been and displaces the air upwards.

Ruby grunts as another snowflake appears before her and sends a blast of wind to knock her back. Her combat boots catch a grip on the flagstones and Ruby smirks. _So I guess we're gonna play it that way, alright Weiss, bring it!_ The symbol on Ruby's right hand glows as she suddenly disappears in a shower of rose petals the world narrowing to the white haired woman before her who was rushing closer.

 _Where'd she go? Is she marked?_ Weiss' question is suddenly answered as her body reacts to shifts in the air and she launches forwards into a roll. Tucking her sword close Weiss twists so she comes up to face Ruby, however the girl isn't there. _What!_ Making a split decision Weiss stabs the rapier into the ground and calls upon the power within herself, the Mark glows and the glyphs encircle the woman. Pulsing her Aura Weiss smiles when she hears a startled gasp behind her. Spinning in an arc Weiss' prized rapier slices through… _nothing?_ Her head shoots looking up to see Ruby with her mechanical scythe spinning towards her. _Dust… I've lost_ , Weiss bows her head the scythe stopping a hair breadth from her neck.

"Good match, you almost had me with that little magic trick at the end, too bad for you my spells are based around speed," Ruby chuckles. The brunette holds her hand out to the white haired woman kneeling on the ground. Weiss growls as she takes Ruby's hand and is pulled back into a standing position.

"Amazing technique Miss Rose, though I would have expected a better fight from my own blood," Winter states as she steps out from under an archway. Ruby immediately bows, while Weiss scoffs at the other's terrible bow.

"You're supposed to courtesy Dolt! That's why you wear a formal skirt like I gave you! Now stand up right before you embarrass either of us any more," Weis groans shaking her head, a small smile on her face. _How adorable can she be? My Dust she's like a puppy…_ Weiss curtsies to Winter, head bowed in respect.

"The two of you, make quite a pair. How have you been Weiss? I know it has no doubt been long given my absence."

"Oh Splendid! My studies are going perfectly and the sparring matches I've been having with the guards and Ruby ha…"

Winter slaps Weiss, silencing the girl in an instant. Shaking her head Winter looks at her sister glaring.

"I asked how you were! Not how things were going. Do you eat well? Have you made more friends since I left? Are you sleeping well? Please Weiss, this is one of the few times I've gotten to see you and I do not relish wasting this time conversing over trivial matters."

"Ruby, Miss Rose, has become quite a close friend," Weiss states motioning to the brunette beside her. "She's a weapon's engineer, even designed that giant oversized gardening tool she calls _Crescent Rose_. She's worked quite well on making sure _Myrtenaster_ stays in tip top shape and performs to perfection."

Winter looks the girl over. Ruby was in her trademark red cape, the fabric flowing to her ankles and swirling about as if in its own wind. Critically examining the blood red dyed tips of Ruby's hair, her shining silver eyes, and the unusually constant smile Winter finds she can't see much wrong with the girl. _That is of course despite the obvious, she lacks refinement, lacks knowledge of courtesy and other high class requirements, and as well she is naive_.

"Weiss, I meant to ask, are you going to attend Miss Valkyrie's Masquerade tomorrow evening?" Winter questions. Weiss starts to toe her designer boot to the floor as she looks away from Winter. _It had always been your job to represent the Schnee family at the Masquerade, and Weiss was allowed to have her studies, but now that you are travelling as an emissary…_ "What if you went with someone, I believe that might help to alleviate some of the stress you no doubt feel? Is there someone specific you could think of?"

In response Weiss looks over at Ruby, who has already started watching the sky, believing that the discussion did not involve her. _Predictable as ever Weiss… Predictable_.

"Well there is this one person I think who could make the night much more enjoyable."

Abandoned Dust Warehouse, Tenth District Slums, Atlas

This wasn't going well by many's standards. While the other woman had been fair and true about what she was saying, what she'd failed to explain was why. Yang stares at the Faunus walking through the tunnels beneath the warehouse's broken flooring. _How'd you end up in this mess Xiao Long? I mean making a deal and helping out a stranger isn't bad, but getting caught up in the ever growing race war between Fang Castle and the Throne of the Vytal Empire was a different matter_.

"Why do you need my help?" Yang says, how mouth dry as she watches the white and red marked mercenaries guide the Faunus through the tunnels. The red jacketed woman turns, hands far away from the sword so as to not startle Yang.

"Recently there's been movement, the White Fang is gaining in strength, and while there are a great many Faunus willing to follow me to safety I can't guarantee anything with White Fang agents milling about. My name is Athena Blut, I work directly for the Throne, I'm the leader of the Vytal Knights. Our missions are rarely simple and require quite a bit of hard work. This one is by far the hardest though, Vytal Specialists are working against, I think they've fallen to Cinder's command instead of our Emperor's. Torchwick hasn't been helping matters either. The Flame Gang has been encroaching on new territory and somehow is capable of waging direct warfare with the Atlas Guard… If things keep going the way they are than we, the Vytal Knights, will be discovered and with our secrecy will go the Throne. We serve the rulers of the Vytal Empire, our primary task is to follow the ruler's commands and protect the citizens. Right now we have been ordered to keep Faunus safe from the wrath of racist citizens as well as from the White Fang and Flame Gang. I need your help to know where Torchwick is and will be, to know which tunnels and sewers it is that I need to move these Faunus to safety."

 _She's running some kind of Underground Protection ring, and for… free? Ruby would say yes in a heartbeat, anything to help someone else, of course Ruby couldn't do the work that I do, I guess that's why she went to White Castle. Maybe it's time I start to regain that look Ruby used to shower me with, that look that said I was inspiring to her… This wouldn't be a bad place to start_.

"What do you need me to do?"

White Castle

"So… What do you think?" Weiss asks, worry evident in her voice as she and Ruby stand before the hanging rack.

"Is there a reason I can't just wear my normal clothes?"

"Ruby…" Weiss trails off exasperatedly turning away from her friend and the dress on the hanger. "This is a major social event, you need to dress up as something or someone, and you can't go to such an event with the heir to the Throne if you're going to wear commoner clothes… I'm sorry, but it's either this or a suit."

"Weiss!" Ruby whines back. "Please don't get annoyed with me, honestly I don't know why you asked me to go with you; you know very clearly how I feel about getting all gussied up and what not. It's just not who I am. I'm sorry I'm making this difficult, it's just hard for me, I grew up making weapons and fighting Grimm outside the wall of Atlas, so all this is not something I'm used to."

Weiss shrugs as she moves to the next item on the rotating hanger with a press of a switch. _This is worse than picking clothes out with Winter, and she generally wears a long coat and armoured pants all the time. Hopefully tenth time's the charm_.

"It's perfect!" Ruby shouts gleefully and Weiss smiles before being confused as she feels the air shifting around her before going back to normal. A quick glance at Ruby shows the other girl still extremely happy, as if she didn't feel anything at all. _That was odd…_ Weiss dismisses it though.

 _Authour's Note:_

 _I do hope you've enjoyed this next installment, I haven't decided whether Ruby is a Faunus or not, but if she is a Faunus know that she won't be much different from normal, also note that something will be different about Ruby regardless and it will have to do with her past, maybe… Still figuring this one out as I go. Thanks everyone for your reviews and comments, I assure you all that I'm reading them and taking them into advisement. For those of you wondering about Weiss' prejudice towards Faunus it is there, but you haven't seen her interact with any actual Faunus yet so just wait. My OCs will be partially important, but I'm going to try and keep them from being more than side characters. Suggestions, Comments, and Reviews are always welcome. Also check out some of my other stories if you haven't already, and if you like my longer ones just message me, I've got quite a few that I have some chapters for that I've been saving. Until next time, Thanks for reading!_


	3. A Darkness on the Horizon

**Guardians and Royalty (Part III):**

Characters: Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Adam Taurus, Cinder Fall, Roman Torchwick, Neopolitan, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, OC(Athena Blut), OC, Winter Schnee, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie

Pairings: Whiterose, Bumblebee, Emeraldwings

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings, these belong to Rooserteeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.

Summary:

Princess Weiss Schnee must reclaim her right to the throne, but doing so will be challenging, especially given her only help lies in a hyperactive blacksmith, a former gang enforcer, and of course a traitorous assassin. What could go wrong?

Unknown

"Adam? Are you certain this is our best course of action?" Blake whispers to the Bull Faunus on the horse beside her. Adam turns his masked face upon his ally and lover, glowering at her questions. _Does she dare to question me? Does she not believe we can do it?_ Refusing to answer Adam looks forward once more, smiling at the idea in his head. _Soon it will all be ours, soon we will be able to fix things, fix things for Faunus around the Empire_.

Xiao Long Home, Fifth District Apartments, Atlas

Yang groans as she sits down on her lounge chair, _Ruby will be home shortly and will no doubt have more to say about her wonderful new friend… Dust I hate that princess bitch who's cast a spell over Ruby. Guess I really don't have the right to be overprotective anymore… not after what I've done…_ The lock twists and Ruby enters, pocketing her key, she shuts the door and walks past Yang without saying a word.

"How was your day…" Yang trails off as Ruby says nothing walking directly into her room and shutting the door. "I guess it wasn't that good…"

" _The Atlas Guard advises all citizens to stay out of alleyways and darkened slums of the City after dark. The Grimm sightings in outer Districts have increased and as such it is important that citizens stay away from them otherwise infection is impossible to stop_."

"Dust I hate that announcer!" Yang shouts as she gets off the lounge to slam the window shut in a vain attempt to quiet the voice. Growling Yang moves to the kitchen and begins cooking dinner, _Ruby may never talk to you again, but at least she'll never object to food_. The simmering of bacon quickly fills the sounds of the room, followed in short order by its smell. _How am I supposed to tell her that I might be doing something good? Will she even believe me?_ Shaking her head Yang decides to wait, to figure out what it is the _Vytal Knights_ asked her to do.

Ruby changes to a less formal outfit, _stupid formal wear… I can't believe I'm going to_ the Valkyrie Masquerade _! I mean I wouldn't have ever been able to do that before, but now…_ Taking a look in the mirror Ruby frowns at her body.

Brunette hair is cut in a short bowl cut, the tips still dyed red, her hair swaying in front of her silver eyes. Ruby cocks her head to the side, strands of hair falling in front of her face. Scanning downward Ruby's eyes trail along the red shirt and black vest to the black pants clad on her form. The clothes are loose and easy to fight in, and of course the young girl's eyes move back to the red and brass contraption she calls _Crescent Rose_. Turning Ruby examines how _Crescent Rose_ hangs off her body and seems to rest diagonally along her. _If Weiss allows me, maybe I could come up with a better sling for my Sweetheart, the materials I had after making her weren't enough to make a proper holster. I just wish it wouldn't rest directly on my tail!_ Pulling her tail out of her pants leg Ruby lets the extra appendage wag in freedom, its blood red tip flashing in the mirror. _I hid this from them, from Weiss, Winter, even an Emperor… How long can I expect to keep that charade up?_ Deciding on answering that question later Ruby turns and walks out the door.

Yang watches as Ruby averts her eyes from her older sister and sits down at the table, waiting for the food she still _let's_ Yang serve her.

"You didn't punch anyone to get money for this food," Ruby growls, her voice on edge. Yang glowers as she places the cooked food before her younger half-sister. _Will she ever let that drop?_

"Ruby… I told you I never accepted payment for it… It was something I had to do to keep the Flame Gang from bothering us. It was a part time thing while you were learning weapons building and manufacturing from Uncle Qrow. Will you please stop acting that way. I swear I'm not doing it anymore!" Yang shouts as she sits down across from Ruby and angrily stabs food onto her fork with the mechanical hand.

"I'll let it go when you stop lying to me!" Ruby shouts back causing Yang to drop her fork. "I know you were out there a couple of weeks ago bashing heads in for Torchwick! I know all about your little crusades around the city knocking out idiot thieves and then taking a percentage of the score before the Atlas Watchmen arrive! I know what you've been doing! Did you really think that I wouldn't? I'm in charge of maintaining and helping protect the second most powerful person in the Empire! I know and can easily learn whatever she can. I've kept my eye on you Yang, I know that what happened hit you hard… but you don't have to do this alone… I'm right here, if you'll just let me in."

"I'm not feeling hungry anymore, enjoy dinner, hope you like it, I made your favorite… breakfast for dinner," Yang grumbles as she shoves her plate across the wooden table and stands. Her chair falls to the floor and she stomps her way to her bedroom, slamming the door shut and causing dust to fall from the ceilings.

"Why won't you let me in Yang… All I want to do is help."

White Castle

Weiss and Winter were having a wonderful dinner, only so because their Father, had as always, declined to join them. Weiss smiled as Winter sent another joke her way about one of the soldiers under her command. You see Winter was emissary of the Vytal Empire to all other nations, but she was also an officer in the Vytal Military. Winter held the rank of Captain, and wherever she went, specialists of the Atlas Specialist Corps followed. You see one of Winter's soldiers, a Specialist, yet untrained, was kind of a goof, in constant need of help from his highly skilled partner. _How he ever came to be marked by the Timekeeper I'll never know_ , Weiss thinks to herself as she listens to Winter tell of how Jaune Arc, heir to the Arc family name and fortune nearly caused a war between the Vytal Empire and the Mistral Republic.

"Thankfully Specialist Nikos was there to help smooth over Jaune's mistake with the Mistral delegation, because Dust knows I wouldn't have been capable of ending such a misunderstanding," Winter smiles. _It's always nice to see Weiss smile… I rarely got to see it as a child, and even now I see it less, I just hope that this Ruby girl, whatever she means to Weiss, is enough to make my little sister smiles_. "So how have things been while I've been away, and not the same answer this time."

"Things have been… different, Ruby's been very helpful. Heh… It,s funny, I'd never thought anyone but you or Klein could be helpful, yet she is. She knows weapons better than anyone else in the castle, it's probably why Father hired her to be my new mechanic for _Myrtenaster_ , plus Ruby's combat skill is quite good. She and I match of really well, but she seems to be better suited to longer fights, while I'm better for shorter ones. I know that only the Imperial Family and registered Specialists are allowed, but Ruby is somehow marked… I've never seen the symbol, only glimpsed its power… She can teleport, and move faster than anything I've ever seen… Right now she has the edge, but given time I can see her and I evening out again in terms of fighting. She's been a great person to be around… dare I say it, a great friend. I just… I'm amazed by her abilities and skills, how she can talk about weapons engineering for days, fight for hours, and yet still be some cookie crazed girl," Weiss states, the smile on her face much more muted, but no less bright.

"Good… That's why I recommended her to Father," Winter states, hoping that the bomb she'd just dropped didn't shatter her sister. _Wait… did she just say recommended?_

"Winter how did you…"

"Weiss… before you were born… I was promised to a man, a man I could not marry. My own weapons engineer, an older man much like a crow, helped me to escape the castle for a while. He gave me time to put my head on right and decide my own path before I returned. I stayed with him and his family, a young girl, his niece, a mother, pregnant with another child, and a father. All of them were… well, they were Huntsman and Huntresses. They lived outside the Walls of the Empire, fought Grimm in the Darklands, and they are some of the strongest people I have ever met. I stayed until their newest child was born, that's when I realized I had a sister waiting for me at home. So with the help of that dusty old crow I came home, he was fired, and you were named Crown Princess, as punishment for my actions. I kept track of that family, until The Blazing, when that same young girl and her sister seemed the only survivors. Their uncle took care of teaching the youngest and when it became apparent she was… well that she was a skilled weapons engineer I believed that the two of you might make good friends. It would seem I was right," Winter answers, her eyes stuck on the table as she takes a sip of wine.

"You're telling me that you brought that Dolt into my life?" Weiss questions, her tone seeming neutral. Winter nods, not trusting herself to speak. Winter hears the sound of a chair moving, heels clicking closer to her, then right as the tension builds to crescendo arms wrap tightly around Winter's torso. "Thank you Winter… she's helped to make your absences much more bearable, especially with the way Whitley behaves."

"Well then… you had best get some sleep, you and Ruby have a big day tomorrow, going to the Masquerade and all, I do hope you enjoy."

"Will you not come with?"

"I'm sorry dear sister, but duty calls, and I must return to the sea. Admiral Ironwood has something important he wishes to discuss, but he is currently locked into a fleet battle just south of Atlas. I'll meet up with his reinforcements to route Vacuo ships while we still can, hopefully this doesn't turn to war."

"Alright Winter… sleep well yourself, I love you…" Weiss says as she lets her older sibling go and heads for the door.

"I love you too… dear sister," Winter whispers as she sips her wine and turns to watch the blooming fire. "May Dust help us if something happens while the Admiral and myself are away."

 _Authour's Note:_

 _I hope you enjoy this new installment. For those of you who are wondering, Ruby will be a Wolf Faunus, but I've listened to the fors and againsts. Ruby shall not be onesided personality wise, it is my opinion that all Faunus do not have some inner demon and as such Ruby shall not either. There is something more that will happen with Ruby so it's not just that she is a Faunus. Ruby will stay as close to the show as I can make her regardless of Faunus-ness. Ruby has a tail and claws, no ears. I love hearing from people and I swear to try and not let this story be directed by Ruby being a Faunus, nor Summer being one. Ruby's past will have more to do with what is happening than Faunus-ness so please keep that in mind. I hope I don't lose any readers from this change, and I promise to always read the comments on one chapter and make any changes I believe are necessary herein. Thank you so much for reading! I hope I don't lose anyone! Have a great Wednesday!_


	4. Plans in Motion

**Guardians and Royalty (Part IV):**

Characters: Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Adam Taurus, Cinder Fall, Roman Torchwick, Neopolitan, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, OC(Athena Blut), OC, Winter Schnee, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie

Pairings: Whiterose, Bumblebee, Emeraldwings

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings, these belong to Rooserteeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.

Summary:

Princess Weiss Schnee must reclaim her right to the throne, but doing so will be challenging, especially given her only help lies in a hyperactive blacksmith, a former gang enforcer, and of course a traitorous assassin. What could go wrong?

White Castle

"Today's the day Weiss!" Ruby shouts energetically, smiling brightly. Weiss glares at the girl, her eyes tracking a slight movement by Ruby's skirt. Ignoring it as part of the girl's magic, especially given the fact that her absurd cloak is always flipping about in wind that doesn't exist.

"Yes Ruby, today is _the_ day," Weiss groans as she watches Ruby flit around her happily. _Seriously is there ever a time this girl isn't as happy as a dog? I mean where does she even get all of this energy from?_ Weiss turns and looks at the servants purposely keeping their distance from the pair of girls. _They must really want to avoid my explosion at this…_ Weiss turns her icy orbs on Ruby and the heat of her anger fades. The younger girl is smiling and skipping along the open air hallway towards the Princess' bedroom where they'd change for the party. _I forget how effective at getting rid of my real rage… of course I probably yell at her more than I yell at anyone else…_ Following behind the red clad girl Weiss allows a small smile to blossom on her lips. _The two of us… such close friends, maybe this flutter in my chest is something more though? Maybe I don't like it when she leaves White Castle for home… But this would never be allowed, not while Father was here_. Discarding her thoughts Weiss lets Ruby lead her into her room.

Ruby speeds over, rose petals floating to the ground as the woman wraps her hands around the beautiful dress. _Those rose petals again!_ Weiss shouts in her head before the smell calms her nerves and her clenched fists relax. The Princess reaches her own dress and pulls down the hanger inspecting it for any blemishes or imperfect stitchings. _Of course there aren't any, Klein is the best of the best_ , Weiss slowly turns and sees Ruby messing the the dress' ruffles, _what is she doing now?_ Hanging her dress back up Weiss walks over and places her hands over Ruby's.

"What are you doing Ruby?" Weiss says softly, a curious tone in her voice.

"It's… well it's just that I don't like all these ruffles under the dress' gown… I'm just not a fancy person Weiss! Can't I just go in my normal skirt and corset?" Ruby whines, the woman's excitement over the party seeming to flounder ever so slightly. _What is with her? Just two minutes ago she couldn't go without talking about the masquerade, and now she wants to drop it?_

"Ruby what is this really about? I've known you long enough to figure that this isn't all about the dress, talk to me, I think I've at least earned that… haven't I?" Weiss questions, surprised by the concern in her voice.

"It's just… Weiss I'm not used to big parties, and I'm not certain I'll be able to do everything right. I mean what if I knock over drinks onto a nobleman's expensive costume? Or… Or I trip and fall over embarrassing both you, myself, and the imperial staff? There's just so many things that can go wrong… and I'm just such a clutz I'll do something horrible…" Ruby trails off her voice dying out as she faces towards the ground.

"Ruby…" Weiss says as she leads the other girl to a chair and wraps her arms around her. "Know this, Atlas wasn't built in a day, and I sincerely doubt that you could topple it and the Schnee family from power in a couple of hours just by accidentally angering a nobleman. Ruby, these people are going to bow to both of us, you are my weapons engineer, and above all you are my friend. If anyone laughs at you, if anyone threatens you, they do so at their own peril. In the end I'll stand with you Ruby, because you've treated me like a normal person," Weiss says hugging Ruby slightly and then standing back up. "Now come on, we have to get changed before the Masquerade begins."

-Five Hours Later (During the Masquerade)-

Abandoned Dust Warehouse, Tenth District Slums, Atlas

 _Why am I here?_ Yang thought to herself. The blonde was standing in the middle of the same warehouse she'd been in only a day before, the woman, Athena, standing watching through the floor as Faunus are escorted around. The silence was all consuming, and Yang didn't like to be left alone with her thoughts without some whiskey.

"You going to explain any of this?" Yang growls, her voice edgy as memories of what happened begin to surface for her. Athena turns facing the woman… her eyes are dead inside, much to Yang's surprise. But Athena's eyes seem to revitalize as they focus on the other woman.

"I'm sorry… I… I got lost in thought. Yang I asked you here because I think you can do more than what you are. You're here because I believe you have what it takes to be a Vytal Knight. I believe that you have something Yang, you have a reason to fight… and I know many here don't have that. The Faunus below us need help, but they have no one who truly understands what they've gone through. You and I were born to similar circumstances… except that I'm a Faunus. The same war ravaged our bodies and left us broken, but while I had someone to really rely on, you and your sister didn't. I think that if you can face your demons, than maybe you can help me here, help me to protect these Faunus, and the humans around us."

Yang stands silently, her voice caught in her throat as she stares at the black haired woman. _She thinks I can fight alongside these people? Thinks that I can be something more than what I am? What's wrong with what I am? Honestly do you even need to ask? Your own little sister gives you the cold shoulder because of what you've done. You've been left alone by everyone you've ever called a friend. Yang… you're one step away from becoming your Uncle Qrow, and that step is a highly advanced knowledge of weapons mechanics. So what! There's nothing wrong with hitting things until they break! You're right, there isn't anything wrong with that… unless of course it's a who, you're hitting, and not a what. You need the help Yang, and she's offering it to you. Out of Pity! She thinks I_ need _her help because I can't… Because YOU CAN'T DO IT ON YOUR OWN! SNAP OUT OF IT! Yang you've been lost, drifting about and doing what you have to to protect Ruby, but she doesn't need_ that _kind of protection anymore, she needs advice more, the question is are you going to be there or not?_ The voices in her head go silent and Yang's head falls, her lavender eyes fixed on the floor in shame. _She's right, and you know it_ … says the sole remaining voice before also going silent.

"I'll… I'll try," Yang says shakily as her determined eyes meet with Athena's. A smile cracks across Athena's face as she reaches over to a control panel and flicks a switch.

"Alright then Miss Xiao Long, let's show you the work," Athena states. The floor slides open into a staircase heading towards an underground room in the warehouse. Yang slowly makes her way over as Athena waves her downwards. _It was one thing to watch the Faunus being directed about through the cracks in the warehouse' floor boards, but a very different thing to be on the floor with them_. Yet Yang travelled down the staircase, her eyes instantly catching sight of the red and white clad people directing the Faunus about and watching specific doors. "The operation is simple… we find Faunus inside the slums and outside the walls of Vale and Atlas. We bring them into the city where the crown grants them citizen rights so they may live in the closer districts. Other than that we take to guarding the walls and executing the will of the crown within the imperial realm. Training facilities and armouries dot the landscape from which we operate. If you accept the consequences, you'll join us training at various parts of the city before helping us with work outside the walls…" Athena stops as she turns to look at Yang who had stopped and was staring past the railing leading to the multiple sub-levels. _I sometimes forget how the view affects people their first time._ Athena smiles and walks over placing a hand on Yang's shoulder.

"Do you think you can do this Yang? Do you think you're ready to join this game of shadows?"

"I think I might be Athena…"

"When did I tell you my name?" That's when the walls explode inward.

Valkyrie Estate, The Valkyrie Masquerade

Ruby growls as more people 'borrow' her Weiss. _Why am I being so possessive?_ The young woman thinks, _probably because for the past couple of weeks you've had her attention exclusively; now you need to share and it's been a long time since you've done that_. Looking away Ruby's wolf mask becomes slightly askew and she corrects it. Her silver eyes trail upward, inspecting Weiss from afar as the Crown Princess animatedly discusses something with another party guest.

The white haired woman is in a stunning ice blue dress, the gown flowing down her body till it reaches her ankles. Heels tilt her short stature higher, keeping her just a bit taller than Ruby. The dress' ice blue end slowly becomes a pure snow white as it reaches the sleek sleeves which highlight Weiss' slender but muscular arms. A snowflake patterned three quarter mask, sparkling with glitter covers Weiss' face and leaves naught but her mouth and ice blue eyes in view. Weiss' hair cascades down her back, left down at Ruby's request, instead of put up in its normal off-center ponytail. The young brunette quickly realizes that she can't seem to take her eyes off her friend and charge. _Why can't I stop looking at her… What is it really drawing my attention? Is it the fact that the dress is beautiful on her? Is it that said dress fits her to a tee, making her even more pretty than she normally is? Or is it the way her cold blue eyes sparkle and come to life every time they alight upon you?_ Ruby quickly fights back a blush as she figures out that her body is trying to match her namesake colour.

Weiss looks over at her friend and her smile grows as Ruby desperately tries to hold a conversation with a boy, a single pink lock of hair hanging from his black hair. Said boy laughs ever so slightly as Ruby accidently trips and knocks over a pitcher of drink as she stumbles about on her heels. _I should help her_ , Weiss thinks braking off her discussion on magic with a Zealot captain. Weiss reaches out and steadies Ruby, the other girl very aware of the woman on her arm and her blush growing darker.

"Hello Lord Lie, I'm Weiss Schnee. This is my weapons engineer and newest guard Ruby Rose. I do hope that everything goes well here," Weiss explains as she gets Ruby standing and curtsies to the lord.

"Oh everything is wonderful Crown Princess Schnee," Ren answers bowing deeply. "Miss Rose and I were just having a discussion about the differences between weapons with Dust, weapons with guns, and lastly those who choose neither or something inbetween. Miss Rose was wondering where I stood on that spectrum given that some are very adamant on their opinion. I was inclined to tell her that due to my experience as a Huntsman attache on the walls I had always had a soft spot for pistols with blades affixed on them. They're very well suited for taking out Grimm when in small or large numbers."

Weiss just stares, her face turning to look at Ruby, whose jaw had seemingly dropped to the floor. _Did she think I wasn't listening?_ Ren wonders as Weiss helps the younger girl to regain her senses.

"You… You were listening to me?" Ruby asks incredulously, Ren smiles and nods in answer.

"Having spent a great deal of time with Lady Valkyrie it has become apparent my listening skills have become quite potent, it is most likely for that reason I know most of the secrets discussed behind the closed doors of our Ruling Court than most others. Please have another drink and enjoy yourselves, from what I hear the two of you spend too much time preparing for fights that Emperor Schnee will be certain never reach you," Ren responds before stepping away after someone the pair couldn't see.

"When I elect a Spy Master I must have him," Weiss declares strongly as Ruby turns to her shocked.

"That's what you got from that? He knows what's happening in White Castle and you just accept that like it's common news!" Ruby squeals, struggling to keep her voice even. Weiss sighs in exasperation turning to look at _her_ dolt. _Wait… when did Ruby become_ her _dolt?_

"Ruby that's how this game is played, skills like what you and I train for are useful, but it is more important that we _know_ the going ons. Knowledge is power Ruby, and he most certainly has a lot of knowledge."

"If you say so," Ruby answers as the two turn when the large double doors swing open. The confusion at such a grand entrance turns to shock and appall as the sounds of swords and guns echo through the rooms and Zealot guards, Atlas Watchmen, and hired bodyguards fall. Ruby catches a glimpse of the attackers through the crowd and recognizes them instantly. "We need to go… Now."

Pulling Weiss by her hand Ruby rushes the two of them into a side hallway, towards a bathroom where she quickly locks them inside. Weiss growls as Ruby shoves her against the wall and starts pulling at her dress.

"Ruby! What are you doing? We're warriours not cowards!" Weiss tries to shout but a hand is slapped over her mouth, severely decreasing the Crown Princess' volume. The look on Ruby's face is no joke and Weiss, much to her displeasure, concedes to wait for the younger to explain.

"The man back there was Adam Taurus… lord of Fang Castle. It's one of the forts along the Walls, a dangerous place to live, the same place the Taurus house was exiled to after they attempted to change Faunus treatment through protests. 'Lord' Taurus controls the White Fang, a group of militant Faunus fed up with your father."

"But I thought the White Fang was just an urban legend?" Weiss interjects. Ruby shushes her with a look the white haired was use to giving and continues.

"Trust me, they're real. They've been supplying weapons to the Flame Gang in exchange for favours and territory. I've been tracking their movements but haven't been able to get a read on their base of operations here in Atlas. The White Fang is the equivalent of the Imperial Zealots, except the Fang only care about Faunus rights; they'll trample anyone who gets in their way…" Ruby's words trail off as a bad memory comes up.

"Alright then, what are they doing here? Why are we in a bathroom? And What in Dust does any of this have to do with you ruining your dress?"

"Weiss… They're here because they're going to kill you… They're here to take control of the Empire."

 _Authour's Note:_

 _Hey, don't worry nothing wrong, just got Dishonored 2 so I've been playing that as well as working a lot. I do hope you guys like the story so far, things are going to start picking up now. For those of you wondering who the other OC is I've got a couple of ideas, but none really cemented. This is taking a lot of ques from Dishonored so you will see more similarities between this and the game. I know it ends on a cliff hanger but it will be followed up within a week or so and once I've beaten Dishonored 2 at least once I'll probably start posting quickly again, though I'm going for a non-lethal run my first time through so I don't know how long it will take. Thank you all for reading and I apologize for the delay on this chapter, it's a bit longer to make up for it. See you again soon!_


	5. The Fall

**Guardians and Royalty (Part V):**

Characters: Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Adam Taurus, Cinder Fall, Roman Torchwick, Neopolitan, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, OC(Athena Blut), OC, Winter Schnee, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie

Pairings: Whiterose, Bumblebee, Emeraldwings

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings, these belong to Rooserteeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.

Summary:

Princess Weiss Schnee must reclaim her right to the throne, but doing so will be challenging, especially given her only help lies in a hyperactive blacksmith, a former gang enforcer, and of course a traitorous assassin. What could go wrong?

Valkyrie Estate, The Valkyrie Masquerade

Weiss stands there dumbfounded as Ruby finishes with her dress and comes up holding two handles, similar to sword hilts. Handing one to the Crown Princess Ruby once again sets about messing with her dress, but this time Weiss knows exactly what it is she's doing.

"Why are you taking your dress off!" Weiss shouts, a blush growing on her face as she tries not to watch. Ruby grunts pulling out a lace and letting the top of the dress fall down to reveal a tight undershirt.

"What are you waiting for?" Ruby questions staring at Weiss who is peeking from between her fingers. "We can't fight or run in these dresses… let alone these ladystilts!"

Ruby kicks the heels off her feet and finishes getting the dress off, leaving her in shorts, leggings, and her undershirt. Weiss can't help but notice the overall tightness of Ruby's clothes, or lack of most of them. Kicking her mind into gear the white haired woman follows suit, with much more grace and a lot more distress. It takes a couple of minutes but soon Ruby finds herself struggling just like Weiss had been earlier, of course the rise in body temperature wasn't the only difference. Ruby struggles to keep her tail from wagging in the confined space.

"We need to get out of here Weiss… you're the key to this, if they don't have you then they don't have any legitimacy if they take White Castle by force. When I open this door we'll move for the doors to our right, away from the main lobby. If anything happens, go to the apartment complexes in the Fifth District. You'll find an apartment with the most ridiculous paint you've ever seen, there's a key inside the window sill. You should be safe there until I get there," Ruby commands as she puts a hand on the door handle and with a toss of the sword hilt lets the folding blade slide out. Weiss readies her own weapon, schooling her expression given both her closeness to Ruby and anger at being ordered about. _This is why she was hired Weiss, her job is to protect you, so stop being a bitch about all this_.

Ruby twists the handle slowly and slides out into the hallway, immediately noticing White Fang guards at the entrance, their backs to the two women. Crouching the silver eyed bodyguard ghosts quietly across the floor to the adjacent door way. Looking back at Weiss then glancing at the guards to make sure they aren't looking Ruby motions Weiss to her. To credit the Crown Princess, she was used to heels, whether dancing, fighting, or sneaking in them and she hadn't thought the shoes would fail her now. Weiss' heel cracks, causing the young woman to fall in the middle of the hallway. The noise instantly alerts the guards and as they turn, Ruby makes her move.

The world falls away, Weiss, herself, and the bathroom being the only things left, darkness surrounding the rest of her. Thunder claps in Ruby's ears as she shoots from the doorway and grabs Weiss off the floor and takes both of them into the bathroom. The guards turn to see a single piece of shoe in the middle of the hallway.

"Must of come from one of the guests when we were corralling them. Go check to make sure this hallway's clear, I'm heading back to the foyer to hear Lord Taurus' speech." The two guards split off, one heading down the hallway towards Ruby and Weiss, the other leaving the area.

Ruby pants, her breathing labored by the maneuver she'd just pulled off. Weiss' eyes dart about as she looks out to where she'd been, where she was, and where Ruby had been. The entire thing boggled the Crown Princess' mind. _Is her magic really that powerful? How'd she manage to pull that off?_ While Weiss was considering that though the guard looks into the bathroom. _OH DUST!_ Weiss thinks before Ruby vaults over her and kicks the guard in the jaw, knocking his mask off as Ruby lands atop him.

"No one touches her," Ruby growls, her fist striking the man unconscious with a single hit. Of course this angle gave Weiss perfect view of Ruby's straightened tail, even if it was held by the shorts in an uncomfortable position.

"R-Ruby?" Weiss gasps as the younger turns and grabs her arm. Pulling Weiss across the hallway Ruby veers right and they head towards another set of doors, but then the world shatters around them and suddenly Weiss and her Faunus bodyguard are atop the open window, crawling out above the door. _She's a Faunus!_ Was the last thought in Weiss' head before the world shattered again and she finally collapsed.

Abandoned Dust Warehouse, Tenth District Slums, Atlas

Athena gasps, struggling to get breath in her lungs as she sucks in air filled with dust. Yang shoves herself up into a standing position, and helps the other woman. Standing in the rubble of the wall is a shadowy figure who steps in.

"I see you've done well for yourself… _Sister_ ," says the shadow. Yang can hear it, the same mechanical hisses and tocks of replaced body parts, coming from each and everyone of them. _I know he isn't talking about me, so that must mean…_ Yang looks at Athena who stares, wide-eyed at the figure, horror gripping her. _Oh no…_ Yang thinks as she raises her fist, other arm occupied keeping Athena up.

"... Don't fight him…" Athena growls as she shoves Yang away from her and draws the large broadsword from her hip. _What? I'm good enough to join, but not to fight this… whatever he is_. Athena lowers into a combat pose, the broadsword's blade resting on her left forearm, while the tip of the blade points at the newcomer.

"You couldn't beat me then… what makes you think you can beat me now _Sister_?" the creature questions as it steps forward, light revealing a pale skinned jaw beneath the cowl of the jacket. The jaw is square and strong, a cleft chin wearing shadows of a growing beard. _What is with is with this guy? Why hasn't he attacked yet?_ Of course that seems to spring him into action as two long metal blunt sticks are drawn from his waist and he rushes forward. The cowl stays hiding his face, but an ethereal glow coming from his right eye, the same eye which is definitely orange.

The metal batons clashing with the broadsword and matching it, Athena struggling to keep her footing on the dust slick floor of the warehouse. Pulling back one arm the man slams the baton he'd pulled back into the lock and sends Athena sliding across the floor. The woman wasn't deterred though, charging forward she launches a series of strikes, flowing through different stances to use the weight of her weapon to increase the power of her strikes. The man blocks each attack, grunting with the effort of parrying the heavy sword. Twisting his body the man redirects the sword into the cobblestones and slams his elbow into Athena's face. The young woman stumbles backwards and the man responds with speed seeming impossible given his height. He sweeps Athena's legs from under her and catches her head before tossing her aside.

"Sorry _Sister_ , but today just wasn't your day, try again tomorrow?" questions the man. "Take the men."

Stepping from the shadows White Fang members walk into the warehouse and start grabbing people. Yang watches in horror, _no…_ Making a decision in a split second Yang charges after the closest soldier. The fist collides with the man's jaw before Yang is suddenly stopped in her tracks, incapable of moving.

"Dear girl… I believe we have yet to meet. I did hope that you wouldn't side with them, but alas I do not control the world, that is not my ability," says the man as he steps close and removes the hood from his head. A glowing mechanical eye set inside a metal housing taking up a portion of his face, the flesh around it scarred. "You're not unsettled are you? This is what you get when you protect the weak, this is what you get when you fight against the odds,... when you choose the wrong side."

The man relaxes his arm and Yang can feel her body returning to her control as he steps away. A metal and gloved hand pulling the cowl back over his head.

"Don't follow me girl, if you know what's good for you. Tend to your wounded and the children," he states and steps through the broken wall.

White Castle, Imperial Suite

Blake steps onto the balcony, as light-footed as a cat, staring through the glass doors into the Schnee master bedroom. _So this is how royalty lives… of course they would live in such a manner._ Making her way to the door Blake opens it and steps within the warmed room, out of the cold of the dark. Blake watches as Emperor Schnee walks into the room, completely unaware of her presence and lays down upon the master bed.

"So, are you going to kill me or not?" Questions the Schnee in a booming voice, scaring the Cat Faunus who was fairly sure she'd been undetected. _He knows?_ "You aren't a very good assassin, you forgot to close your entrance into the room, and I have a perfect memory so I know I didn't leave it open. Blake's eyes shoot over to the still open balcony door and she mentally curses herself. "Whatever they're paying you I'll quadruple it for you to kill them instead, unless you're hear for a different reason?"

Blake makes a decision and shoots out from cover, pistol in hand and placed against the old man's throat. _He thinks he's smart, but not nearly enough, he should have sounded the alarm_.

"Cat Faunua, most likely with the White Fang no doubt, I hope you're ready for the consequences of tonight, for they shall range far and wide."

"I'm ready."

The guns goes off and the shoot hasn't stopped ringing in Blake's ears by the time she's reached her exit, and she thinks the ringing will never ceases, she's struck a blow today, a blow for all Faunus kind… one which shall not be soon forgotten.

 _I apologize for the time between posts. I've been working a bit more and also just beat Dishonored 2 recently so yeah. Hope everyone likes this newest installment I'll be doing my Christmas specials than opening up to requests for a bit while I work on a couple of things that I'd like to post, such as G &R, Forever Fall, and two other ideas. Please message or review if here are any ideas you want me to consider once I open up to some requests, also some things that aren't long stories may be getting shorter, such as one shots and the like._


	6. Starting Again

**Guardians and Royalty (Part VI):**

Characters: Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Adam Taurus, Cinder Fall, Roman Torchwick, Neopolitan, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, OC(Athena Blut), OC, Winter Schnee, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie

Pairings: Whiterose, Bumblebee, Emeraldwings

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings, these belong to Rooserteeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.

Summary:

Princess Weiss Schnee must reclaim her right to the throne, but doing so will be challenging, especially given her only help lies in a hyperactive blacksmith, a former gang enforcer, and of course a traitorous assassin. What could go wrong?

Xiao Long Home, Fifth District Apartments, Atlas

Ruby stares at her bedroom door, _Weiss hasn't spoken to me more than need be for nearly a week now_. Ruby turns away walking back into the living room and picking _Crescent Rose_ up off the couch before opening the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yang growls. Her temper had only grown since the warehouse fight, and on top of that she never did like the feeling that Ruby was growing up without her. All Yang knew right now was that her sister wasn't talking to her, she was going out on _errands_ and coming back nearly empty handed, and of course most infuriating was the young woman Ruby had brought home with her who was in a constant state of anger and distress.

"I'm going out _Yang_ , why does it matter?" Ruby growls back in an icy tone. Illustrating another thing Yang hated about this woman she'd barely seen, she had obviously taught Ruby some of her icy tones and infuriating glares.

"I'm your older sister Ruby, of course it matters, so where are you going?"

"I'm… well…" Ruby begins to rub the back of her head awkwardly. "I'vegottogobye!"

"Ruby!" Yang shouts leaping off the couch as rose petals float about in the air where the red clad girl had been seconds ago. Yang glowers as she reaches the door and watches a red blur shooting off down the street.

"Is _she_ gone?"

Yang turns surprised to see the white haired woman behind her. Standing at just above the height of her younger sister the woman bore the traits of the Royal family, something that hadn't been missed on the blonde.

"You're Weiss Schnee… wanted by Empress Cinder, correct?" Yang states, a smirk growing on her face. The white haired woman's glare deepens and her fists ball up as her anger grows, then promptly fades.

"You're right… So what now, Bounty Hunter? Are you going to turn me in? Maybe try and get some kind of revenge for _her_ and all my family has done against Faunus?" Weiss states defiantly. Yang looks at her, bewilderment growing on her face. _Turn her in? Get Revenge? Bounty Hunter? Who did Weiss Schnee think she was talking too._

"What? I'm no bounty hunter, a former gang enforcer for the Flame Gang maybe, but I'm no bounty hunter. Plus what would I gain by turning you in or hurting you? You haven't done anything to hurt Ruby have you?" Yang growls out the last question, her eyes flickering between red and lilac. Weiss stares at her, confused quite obviously by the turn of events.

"I… haven't done anything to Ruby… well at least not intentionally. And what makes you think _I_ did something? How do you know _she_ didn't do it?" Weiss shouts at Yang turning away in an angry huff. _Oh you did not just turn your back to me little woman_.

"Ruby? Do something mean? Girl I have no idea what kind of drugs you've been doing up on your damned high horse but they sure as hell have twisted your mind about. Have you met my little sister? She is the nicest person in existence, she wouldn't hurt someone she cared about or was charged to protect, ever."

"Well then you are dead wrong. Have you never met you sister? She lies, hides things, and keeps important secrets. I can bet you nearly everything I have that she is out there right now trying to find out more about this coup."

"You did not just go there," Yang barks dangerously as her eyes form a steady red. "Bitch you'd best take back what you say or I'll make you eat my fist."

"Oh don't even… If you think I'm scarred of this second rate intimidation tact then you probably weren't the best enforcer. Ruby lied to me, lied to me from the moment I met her. She never told me she had a sister, never told me that she was a… a… Wolf Faunus! She _lied_ to me you thick headed buffoon, and she's probably been giving you the run around for a lot longer than that. So how about you stay out of my business and you fix your own problems," Weiss shouts angrily before stomping off back to Ruby's room and slamming the door shut. Yang's mouth opens and closes, looking for the words to retaliate… but slowly her mouth closes and her eyes lower flickering back to lilac… _she's right, isn't she? I have no idea what's going on. I checked out on what Ruby was doing after what happened… retreated into myself… maybe I don't have the right to call myself her older sister…_

Second District Main Street, Atlas

Blake ducks up close to a garbage can on the street, hand tucking into her jacket to check that her pistol was still there. _I have to get out of here and fast… I can't stick around, not after what I did_. Blake slides around to the small wall and flips over it. Falling to the ground Blake's knees bend in order to help absorb the impact on the ground.

"I think she went this way! We'll catch that traitor!" shouts a White Fang grunt as he runs past Blake's hiding spot. Plucking a ribbon out of her jacket pocket she ties it around her ears, hiding them from the people's view. _I need to get to the meeting spot or else I'll have lost my chance… I should never have pulled that trigger_. Slowly moving to wall's edge Blake works her way up the steps and takes a right heading ever closer to the cafe.

Abandoned Beacon Cafe, Tenth District, Atlas

Ruby takes a quick look across the street before darting into the abandoned building. Staying just behind one of the booths Ruby carefully, and quietly, peeks around to see a tall light blonde haired woman with an hourglass figure and riding crop in hand speaking with someone who seemed oddly familiar to Ruby. The man was shrouded in shadow with spiky hair and dress clothes. Right as Ruby was about to move in to eavesdrop the barrel of a gun is placed against the back of her hood.

"So, do you want to try and get away? Or will you come quietly?" says a female voice from directly behind Ruby. Slowly Ruby stands, feeling the gun barrel track her upward motion before a hand roughly grabs her shoulder and pushes her into view of the other two.

"So glad you could join us, I thought you weren't going to make it Bla…" the woman stops as her green eyes fix on Ruby in her bright red hooded cloak. "Guardian Rose, I had expected you to show, albeit not with a gun to your head, your uncle is right, you _do_ know how to make an entrance."

The woman behind Ruby puts the pistol away and walks around her, revealing to Ruby the woman who'd threatened her. Standing taller than Ruby with ebony locks the amber eyed woman with a black silk bow on her head, bows in apology.

"Sorry Guardian Rose, I had not thought that Princess Schnee's primary bodyguard and weapons expert would be so…" Blake begins, searching for the least offensive way to put what she was about say.

"Young? Small? Lackluster? Underwhelming? Are any of those the words you're looking for?" Ruby questions, her face not even betraying the slightest hint of emotion. Blake looks between the woman and Ruby trying to figure something to get her out of this hole she was digging. "You're fine, I've been called much worse, and to be honest I'm not much more than a fighter… a warriour at most, so I don't really take offense."

"Still it is disrespectful…"

"Please, let's just get started I don't want to spend any more time away from home than I have to."

"Alright then," the blonde haired woman states and waves Blake and Ruby closer. The two young women walk forward to meet with the shadowy man and his blonde counterpart. "I think two of you have already met but may I introduce Qrow."

Ruby's jaw drops as petals swirl about her, she jumps onto of Qrow tail wagging crazily. Nuzzling her head into Qrow's shoulder a large smile spread across her face.

"UNCLEQROW! Ithoughtyouweredeadsuddenlywejuststoppedhearingfromyouandyounevercamehome! Wherewereyou…" Ruby's vomit of words coming from her hyperactive form are cut off as Qrow places a hand over her mouth.

"Please Ruby, I'm hungover and you're being very inconsiderate of our multi-eared friend. Now please quiet down before someone loses their mind," Qrow states simply staring at his niece as she slowly stops shaking. "Alright now that that's taken care of, about why you're here. Blake Belladonna, you know and have information on Cinder's movements, or at least her people's movements. That's helpful for us to get information, what do you know about Atlas Watch Lieutenant Cardin Winchester?"

"Not as much as I need to, but I can look into him, I still have a couple of ways of finding out, I might be able to figure out his position so we could interrogate him," Blake answers calmly. Ruby stares at the mysterious woman beside her. Then she catches a scent and Qrow's comment clicks with Ruby.

"You're a Faunus TOO!" Ruby shouts her energy sourin through the roof once more.

"Miss Rose! Will you please keep it down? We're trying to maintain a secret location not broadcast to everyone exactly where we are," the blonde haired woman intervenes.

"Glynda's right Rubes, please keep it down," Qrow commands. "Which reminds me of why you're here. You need to get Weiss over here, think you can manage that Rubes?"

Ruby's elation quickly dies and her eyes go downcast. _Can I get Weiss over here? She hasn't wanted to talk to me since what happened at the ball. Maybe I shouldn't have hid the fact I was a Faunus?_ Another voice decides to chime in though; an unhappy reminder to Ruby's other inner voices.

 _Would she have been you're friend if that were the case? Would she have let you stay if she'd known?_ Quieting the voice Ruby nods to Qrow that she can get Weiss down here. _I'll get her down here, because I have to, not for me, but for_ her _._ Turning away as Glynda dismisses them, Qrow looking into the Grimm infection of the city, Blake going off to find more information, and Ruby to face one of her greatest fears.

Xiao Long Home, Fifth District Apartments, Atlas

Ruby's feet make almost no sound as she carefully walks up the steps to her shared home. A feeling of dread settles upon the young Guardian as she slowly reaches for the door knob. The door opens before she can put her hand on the handle and Yang brushes past her sister unhappily.

"Have fun with your _friend_ , Ruby. She's a real piece of work that one," Yang grunts and stomps down the stairs angrily. Ruby's head swivels to watch Yang walk away before turning back to the apartment, the fear even more palpable than before. _Yang gets angry easy though… It's not like Weiss did something_ that _bad… Right?_ Stepping in and pulling the door closed behind her Ruby walks towards her room. Each step seems to make her feet weigh more and become cemented to the ground, even her tail hangs low refusing to raise into its normal happy wag. Reaching for the door knob slowly, once again, a stray thought runs through Ruby's head, _if I had ears instead of a tail they'd folded as close to my head as possible… wouldn't they…_

Taking a deep breath Ruby opens the door to see Weiss crying on her bed. In that instant all of Ruby's fear vanishes and she rushes forward to help her friend, _Weiss may not like her right now, but Ruby would never let her suffer alone,_ never.

Weiss' silent crying is suddenly interrupted as she feels a pair of strong and warm arms wrap around her. In her sadness Weiss doesn't care who it is has reached out to her, only that for once in her life she has someone with whom she can share her misery. Gripping tightly Weiss fears if she slacks her grip even in the slightest whoever it is will leave like everybody else had. The white haired woman buries her face into the shoulder of her guardian and cries. She has no idea how long they stay this way, but the sun has long gone down and Yang has returned from whatever she was doing.

Weiss finally looks up to see Ruby's silver orbs staring down at her, filled with concern for the woman in her arms. _Can you really stay angry at her?_ Asks Weiss' primary inner voice. _She has been there for you more than anyone else in your life, she lied, but she no doubt had her reasons, and unlike the others around you she never has a hidden agenda, she's always truthful to who_ she _is, isn't that what matters?_ Weiss raises her hand and wipes away her tears.

"I'm s-sorry… I cried all over your clothes…" Weiss mutters as she continues to dry her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt, but her arm is gently pulled away and Ruby begins to take over the task for her.

"No… I'm sorry Weiss, I shouldn't have lied to you, and I understand if you never want to talk to me again, but right now I'm still your guardi-" Ruby is stopped as Weiss places a hand over her mouth.

"I. Don't. Care. You have already done it, and I think that just maybe I can forgive you. Now I doubt you came in here just because I was crying."

"It can wait until tomorrow Weiss, it's late plus we don't have to be there until later in the day anyway. Do… Do you want me to leave?" Ruby asks as she goes to stand. Weiss' hands quickly grip Ruby's arm and pull her back onto the bed.

"If you think you can get out of being my cute little friend just because you're a Wolf Faunus you are sorely mistaken. Now you stay here with me."

"Weiss?"

"Yes?"

"Are you hungry?" Ruby asks as Weiss' stomach grumbles in answer. Weiss looks away in embarrassment.

"Just get me some food you Dolt," Weiss growls as Ruby happily jumps up and walks away, tail wagging just as happily at its owner. _What are you doing Weiss?_

 _Choosing to be happy_.

Main Chambers, White Castle, Atlas

"We… we lost her Empress… Blake was able to slip past our defenses She knew exactly where we'd be and when. Please, you have to believe us we're sorry, she is our responsibility, we'll find her we just need some ti-" the man is cut off as a bullet passes through his skull, fired from his right.

"Incompetent fools… I guess if you want something done right you mustn' send the grunts to do soldier's work. Emerald? Mercury?" Cinder states as she crosses her legs upon the throne. Emerald smiles stepping out of the shadows where the bullet came from and kicking the dead body. The scarred grunt beside him turning to face the lime green haired woman.

"Please, Empress Fall… I-I can be of some use! I-I'll spread the tale of what happens to those w-who f-fail you!" Grovels the second man.

"Well of course you can," Cinder says happily. "But you're dead body will do a better job of it."

"Wha-" cut off by a blast slamming into his head the grunt falls dead. Mercury smiles and steps out of the shadows joining Emerald before their master.

"Yes Empress?" they say in unison now that their other work was finished.

"If we want to find Weiss Schnee or even Blake Belladonna we must first track down the bodyguard, bring me _Ruby Rose_."

 _Authour's Note:_

 _Thank you for the wait on this I apologize for the it. I'm starting up a couple of Rogue One one-shots for those of you who are Star Wars fans. Also here's kinda my upload list for stuff I'll be posting here as I finish up with them._

 _New Year Special_

 _SW: Rogue One Chapter 2_

 _G &R Part VI_

 _Title Withheld_

 _G &R Part VII_

 _Title Withheld Part II_

 _So I do have a lot planned out, I've been working on some of this stuff for a while as well. It'll take me a couple weeks or so to post between work and school so please keep that in mind I'll also be planning things out a bit more. I hope you like where these stories are going and I'm always open to comments and criticisms, constructive please, I'll also be trying to make posts longer as I'll be posting less frequently._

 _Finally, I'm looking for a beta reader, if anyone is interested please let me know, If it gets to be a lot to deal with I'll only post a couple of short stories and open up to prompts on reviews or Private Messages, so if you have any please send them, I'll work on some short ones in between larger posts if I can. I hope you enjoyed this part of G &R, please leave reviews and comments as they are always welcome. Happy New Years, I will be posting a special, just a little later because I thought everyone had waited long enough and patiently enough that they deserved this part. Thank You for your continued support!_


	7. Striking Back

**Guardians and Royalty (Part VII):**

Characters: Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Adam Taurus, Cinder Fall, Roman Torchwick, Neopolitan, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, OC(Athena Blut), OC, Winter Schnee, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie

Pairings: Whiterose, Bumblebee, Emeraldwings

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings, these belong to Rooserteeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.

Summary:

Princess Weiss Schnee must reclaim her right to the throne, but doing so will be challenging, especially given her only help lies in a hyperactive blacksmith, a former gang enforcer, and of course a traitorous assassin. What could go wrong?

Beacon Cafe

Ruby smiled as she finished up the mask and held it up to her friend for inspection. Weiss gingerly takes the mask into her hands and turns it in different directions. The design reminded the Princess of the Grimm masks she'd studied in books. This one differed though from normal ones, instead of being a mask which only covers one's eyes this Grimm mask was made of silver metal and was full face. The mask appeared pieced together from the looks of it and shared no symmetry between its sides. In all the design is frightening affair which Weiss couldn't wait to try out. _This is what you trained for, Coups and assassination attempts are nothing compared to this. A true test of your metal, to see if your sword will fail you, to see if you can learn to trust_. As the last line flits through her head Weiss turns to the woman who'd crafted such a masterpiece of a mask.

"I hope you like it. I couldn't get a mold so it lacks the symmetry you're used to, but it is functional. I made it from a stronger material so unlike those pseudo Grimm masks the White Fang wear it'll hold up. It might even block a direct pistol round… please don't test that theory though," Ruby rambles as she looks away shyly. Instantly Weiss realises something is bothering Ruby, and for a quick fleeting moment Weiss feels overprotective for her Guardian. The feeling fades, but not the sentiment.

"What's wrong Ruby?" Asks the Princess tentatively, partially afraid of the answer, for a reason she doesn't know. Ruby doesn't answer and instead hugs Weiss closely to her.

"I should go out there with you, not be here making equipment…" Ruby says quietly into Weiss' shoulder. Weiss blushes at the truth of Ruby's words and looks away.

"Ruby… I know we just made up, but no matter what, as Princess there are things I'm going to have to do, things that you can't help me with. Especially if you decide to stay on as my Guardian when I ascend the throne. I'm sorry that you have to stay but it's the only way for this to work," Weiss explains to the younger girl. Ruby nods in answer as she holds out a carefully hand stitched cloth mask meant to go underneath the metal one.

"You shouldn't apologise, I should. I still don't have your weapon complete so you'll have to make due with the folding sword I gave you when we were escaping the ball," Ruby says to Weiss. A small smile and blush covers the Princess' face at Ruby's apology before she steps towards the door.

"Don't worry, I'm not as much of a dolt as you so I should be fine. Just promise me you'll be safe?" Weiss questions, turning her head slightly so that she can better see Ruby who just gives her a wide goofy smile in answer.

"As you wish My Princess," Ruby says in an exaggerated tone as she goes into an over-flamboyant courtsy. Weiss struggles to hide her laugh as she steps outside of the room and shuts the door on her ridiculous Guardian.

Weiss walks through the halls of Beacon cafe until she reaches the main sitting room where Glynda stands waiting for the Princess.

"Ruby finished your mask, yes?" Glynda questions sternly, knowing all to well the work ethic of the Princess' Guardian.

"Yes," Weiss answers as she slides the undermask on and then clips the disfigured metallic Grimm mask over it. Glynda nods, her face showing off a look of disconcertion given the mask's facade.

"Blake came by earlier, you haven't met her yet, but she found some interesting information on your target, Atlas Watch Leftenant Cardin Winchester. Apparently after the coupe he was promoted for ' _outstanding loyalty in the face of extreme treason_ ' whatever that means," Glynda explains. Weiss growls dangerously beneath the mask.

"Of course that pig Cardin Winchester managed to make out well on the dethroning of my father," Weiss hisses. _This was it for that pompous asshole, may The Timekeeper have his soul for eternity as a plaything_. Looking away from Glynda as the older woman hands Weiss a slip of paper.

"This will tell you where to meet your ride, we dare not discuss anything else further," Glynda states before stepping away and letting Weiss do what she needed to, to prepare. Instead the white haired girl moves for the back door of the cafe and she steps out. Weiss conjures a Glyph which catapults her onto the roof of a nearby building and she sets off.

Unknown Location, Atlas Eighth District

Yang walks into the room, more than a little angered by the fact that Athena had yet to speak to her, even if she couldn't, it didn't change Yang's anger at the situation. Yang stands, fidgeting to attempt and control her rage, as she stares at Athena's unconscious form.

It seems to take forever before finally Athena stirs slightly and her eyes crack open before fluttering closed again.

"Athena," Yang says as calmly as she can manage. The other teenager groans and her eyes struggle open.

"Let me sleep, everything hurts," Athena groans as her eyes begin to fall closed once more.

"Athena I need to know what that was all about," Yang commands. Athena's eyes open fully and narrow on the blonde still trying to restrain herself. A grumble escapes the ebony haired woman's throats as she struggles to sit up.

"You… you just met the man that was once my brother. Well adoptive brother I guess is the better term," Athena states simply. Yang gives the woman a blank look.

"Was? What does that mean?" Yang growls back, a dangerous edge to her voice.

"He supposedly died… my adoptive father was killed during the last rebellion of Vacuo. The Vytal Empire was never the same and it had adverse effects on the military. Myself and my adoptive brother were thrown out of our home because the government couldn't ' _afford_ ' to care for us. As you can imagine my older sibling didn't take too kindly to that. He joined the military to gain us housing, a little while later an accident cut him off and left him to fend against hundreds of Grimm… by himself," Athena explains. "Everyone thought he was dead… myself included."

"So you're saying that your dead adoptive brother has come back as some semi-mechanical beast who's only goal is to destroy you for trying to move on?" Yang asks, an incredulous tone in her voice. Athena looks downcast and turns her head away.

"When you say it that way it just sounds plain stupid, but I don't think that was really him. My brother wasn't like that, he didn't fight aggressively and he didn't hold grudges. I think whoever saved him is pulling his strings like he's some kind of puppet. It's the only way I can think to explain his actions."

"I don't know if that's right or not, but something is definitely going to have to change. I apologise but I have to wait on helping you until I'm sure that neither myself or my sister will be placed in danger because of working with you. I can't allow any harm to come to Ruby," Yang states to the injured Faunus laying on the bed.

"I understand."

Yang stands and leaves the room deciding she needed to see her sister and try to set things straight.

Atlas Second District, Financial

Blake carefully guides Weiss through the city. The Princess jumping from rooftop to rooftop above the ebony haired woman on the streets of the district. When Blake reaches a crossroad she takes a right into an alley and stops at the end. Shrouded by darkness Weiss drops down beside the woman, Weiss's formal white clothing foregone for a black military uniform, and stands. The Princess' metal masked face looking at Blake out of the corner of an eye.

"Pull your hood up, the Atlas Watch will recognise your hair in an instant. The flowing jacket will easily cover your body if you need to improvise a hiding spot. As for the rest I leave that to you, what do you know about Cardin Winchester?" Blake runs through with the woman beside her.

"I know he's a _racist_ _mysoginistic_ pig, and a skilled mace fighter. Other than though I haven't the slightest clue, I only met him for a couple brief times," Weiss answers.

"Alright, then there's some things you should know. He's not just a skilled mace fighter, he's a master, I once watched him take on an entire squad of White Fang at once. He may be a pig but he knows what he's doing and he's smart to side with the winning team. You'll need to break him before you fight him. With the weapons at your disposal you might be able to take him in a fight, but it could draw others in. Also be careful, he keeps well to his squad and isn't stupid enough to be easily separated from them. If my memory serves me, then he should be stationed near the Main Atlas Bank, not an easy target to penetrate. You have free reign on how you want to do this, but I'd recommend the least exposing path, try to maintain a low profile. Otherwise good luck Milady," Blake ends her explanation and turns heading back out of the alley and leaving Weiss standing there alone.

Choosing to jump back to the roofs, Weiss summons tiny feet-sized Glyphs to accomplish the task, and in seconds she's looking down on the street. _So much has changed_ , thinks the princess as she looks at the garbage littering the streets and the Watchmen throwing dead bodies directly into the river. Carefully Weiss studies the patrols as they move around, trying to figure out the best way to get past them. Of course as she's doing this a thought pops into her head.

 _If you can't go through, under, or even around your opponents, trying going over them_. Weiss sets about studying the surrounding environment. Around her where the tall and dark ramshackle buildings of the city, each one having become only more dilapidated after the rise of the new Empress. Weiss hisses angrily to herself as she watches a pair of Atlas Guardsmen corner a young Faunus woman, her bunny ears tight to her head. _It's not your job_ , one voice hissed in Weiss' head, while another took a different tact; _she's your citizen, under law you and those who represent you are meant to protect her, yet those guardsmen are causing the problem_. Another growl of disagreement in Weiss' mind but the young royal darts from the rooftop and quickly scales down the building she'd been on.

In seconds the Schnee is on the ground, cloaked in darkness as she slowly, and quietly, works her way to the young Faunus woman. Weiss had no love for the Faunus, not after the part they'd played in everything that had happened, but love had nothing to do with it. Sneaking close to the first guard Weiss soundlessly raises out of her crouch and with sword in hand and club's the man over the head.

Weiss grunts as she catches the weight of the unconscious man, he's heavier than I thought. Lowering him carefully to the ground Weiss watches as the second man reaches for the woman. Acting quickly Weiss darts forward and hits him with the hilt of her weapon. As he falls to the ground Weiss shakes her head at his idiocy. Looking at the Faunus woman who was most definitely about to run away from her saviour, Weiss carefully bows her head.

"Please, my deepest apologies for these degenerates. I wish you safe travel home," Weiss says in the deepest voice she can manage before sprinting for the wall of a building and jumping up catching a window sill. The Schnee quickly scales the crumbling masonry to the partially collapsed roof. Surveying the scene once more from her new vantage point Weiss attempts to come up with a good plan of getting into the primary Financial District. Even if they aren't using Dust Walls here there are still too many guards because of the importance of the district.

 _Maybe you could go over?_ It is the plan of action from earlier.

 _Possibly, but notice how the buildings become more sparse the closer to the checkpoint? One wrong jump or Glyph and we'd take a tumble straight into the middle of the guards_. As the royal looks up from the guards below she sees her saving grace, an announcement box. The control centre for local boxes aren't well guarded, not many would want to risk removing the Grimm Warning system. Weiss begins summoning Glyphs to help her jump across the roofs to the left masking her way towards one of the announcement centres.

As she alights atop the building a quick look through the top hatch reveals a young woman sitting in the chair, a microphone not too far away from her face. Deciding to act before an announcement could come through Weiss opens the hatch fully and drops stealthily to the ground of the control centre. Once more Weiss readies herself to quietly take down a possible threat, but instead of using her hilt she instead wraps her arms around the woman's throat, cutting off her oxygen supply and, with effort, choking her into unconsciousness. Weiss carefully lowers the woman to the side and takes her place in the chairs. _What do I want to say?_ Leaning forward the teenager leaves a small space between her mask and the microphone, one hand presses the button, and Weiss begins to speak.

"Citizens of the Financial District, there's been a breach. Infected have entered the district and Grimm are following. All citizens are to remain indoors and avoid going outside at all costs. For your own safety do not try to deal with infected or with Grimm, stay to your homes," Weiss finishes, standing as she releases the button and hops back through the top hatch. Step one complete, now to take out lieutenant Winchester.

Jumping to another rooftop Weiss moves from darkened building to darkened building, heading directly for the main bank, where her target was. Of course lucky Weiss sees the buildings thinning out so as to remove the possibility of attack via rooftops on the bank. With a growl of annoyance Weiss halts at the edge of one of the ramshackle buildings and once again surveys her surroundings.

Lone guards patrol the bank's perimeter and streets, while pairs of the guards stand at attention on the ramparts of the bank, a bank which had once been a castle. The thought gives Weiss an idea and she lowers herself towards the ground when she feels a pulse inside one of he rooms, calling to her. Turning and opening the balcony's door Weiss steps in. Looking about the destroyed apartment the sound of steps quickly causes Weiss to duck behind a dresser not too far away from the door.

"Must have been rats," says the first Atlesian Guard.

"What are talking about? There's _no_ way rats could make that much noise! Have you ever heard footfalls that loud from a rat? Maybe we need to make sure you aren't losing your tou…" the second guard's rant is interrupted by a loud moan of pain.

"No…" gasps the first before Weiss slowly moves around the dresser to see the black skinned infected shambling towards the armed guardsmen. The second guard draws his pistol before the barrel of the weapon is grabbed and shoved downward. "Are you an _idiot_!? You can't shoot them, the infection is spread by contact with blood. We shoot it and it's blood hits us we'll be goners too!"

"Then _what_ are we supposed to _do_!?" Shouts the second before Weiss decides to act. Summoning a Glyph to blast the two guards away from each other Weiss quickly sprints at the infected and jams her sword into the creatures jaw, the blade going up and through its brain, effectively killing it. Carefully shoving the creature off her weapon Weiss makes certain to take care in not getting any of the black blood on her skin or clothes. The creature slumps downwards and falls to the floor, Weiss in turn steps back into the shadows as the guards look at the dead thing.

"We're not gonna…" starts the second.

" _None_ of this ever happened. When we get back we say we saw the infected in a building and locked it in here, the rest will be on the kill squads when they find it dead," answers the first. With that both guards make a quick exit of the floor, their steps pounding down the stairwell. I don't have much time, Weiss thinks as she leaves the shadows and follows the pulse that had originally drawn her in, what she finds is a couple of Grimm charms laying on the table, and a Timekeeper's Rune in the middle of a shrine for him.

The Princess takes the Grimm charms and hesitantly reaches out for the rune. As her finger tips touch the surface of the carved Grimm bones her vision falters and blurs, before she suddenly isn't in the broken down apartment anymore.

"Weiss, Weiss, Weiss… it has been a long time since last I saw you, in fact I believe that it was when you were born. How things have changed for you," says a vaguely familiar voice. Weiss turns, but sees nothing but the weird shattered sky she had been looking at before. Though she could swear she'd seen wisps of smoke in the distance.

"My, how much you've grown. You may be short for you age, but time will tell if that is your fate or not. That mask though… interesting device, your Guardian is quite the craftswoman, of course I should know because I helped to make that happen," the voice says again, seeming to come from behind the Princess. Weiss turns once more, only to be met by wisps of smoke.

"Who are you? How do you know me? I am Weiss Schnee, Crown Princess of the Vytal Empire and I demand to know now!" Weiss shouts into the empty space. It is clear whoever this is lokes to play games… maybe indulge them?

"Who am I?" A sharp and short chortle of laughter fills the odd space before cutting off as quickly as it had begun. "Who I am matters not. What matters is who you truly are. As of yet you refuse to kill, but soon come to face with a traitor, soon come to face with a possible future. Who will you be, Weiss Schnee first of her name and Crown Princess of the Vytal Empire? Will these events be forever known as the start of brutal and bloody murders? Will this merely be a man who lasts till my punishment arrives? Tonight dictates the path of an empire, from now and forever on your actions will ripple through time."

Weiss spins as the voice comes from everywhere. Before the wisps is smoke suddenly coalesce directly before her. Weiss comes mask to face with a man, short semi-wild silver haired, hazel eyed, and green suit wearing man. In his left hand he holds a coffee mug with a symbol of the Vale Warrior Academy, and in his right hand he holds a cane. Leaning heavily on the cane he slowly steps into a new position, and Weiss follows, feeling some kind of connection to his man.

"Don't hurt yourself Weiss, the minds of you Humans are so fragile as it is. You have important work, and I may have kept you too long. I hope you enjoy my gifts, study them if you wish to improve your abilities. Continue on with your mission; I'll be watching," the man says as he turns, hazel eyes shining over his glasses as they seem to see right through the Princess. Reality collects itself, suddenly Weiss watches as the exploded pieces of the room form back together. Staring the young woman is mesmerized by the fact that she now is left standing before the shrine, rune in hand and the charms aligned along a belt across her chest. Weiss whips her head around looking for the man and finding not a trace.

 _Why did that feel familiar? Why did I recognise his voice? None of this makes sense, I'll talk with Ruby when I get back, maybe she can help me figure it out_. Looking towards the window Weiss carefully slides through, grabbing a cloth to clean her blade as she summons a Glyph and leaps up onto the opposing roof. The Princess wipes the black blood off of her blade and pulls out a vial of Burn Dust. It's too dangerous to just leave here, regardless of whether or not I make myself easier to discover I have to get rid of the this.

Holding the vial out at arm's length and sprinkling the smallest amount possible upon the cloth Weiss pulses her power into the fabric and it instantly catches fire. As the cloth burns away to ash Weiss takes a breath and refocuses her power on summoning Glyphs to jump to the roof closest to one of the Bank's turrets.

Beacon Cafe, Atlas City

Ruby is frozen in place, holding one of the next Grimm masks in her hands, around Ruby feels cold seeping through her body. The room appears on the verge of shattering as she hears voices, one is Weiss' while the other is so familiar to Ruby, but she can't figure out whose it is.

Ruby doesn't know how long she stands like that before everything returns to normal and the cold feeling drains from her body. _What just happened?_

Bank of Atlas, Financial District, Atlas City

Weiss flips off from the last Glyph and lands lightly onto the southeastern turret of the Atlas Bank. Talk about a problem, _I almost didn't make that_. Turning and examining the drop she'd have taken with a single misstep Weiss realises part of the reason her Guardian had wanted to be here. _Not like there would have been much she could have done if you'd fallen though_. Ignoring the thought Weiss thinks about _how Ruby would have caught her in her strong…_ Weiss shuts down her mind as she feels her face heat up. _Do I really like that Dolt?_ Leaving that for another time Weiss observes the platform down to the main levels, you really must respect Atlesian engineering, managing to create lifts to replace ladders for ease of movement. Now though that was presented her with a multitude of problems.

Weiss could not know whether there would be someone coming up the lift, she could not know if there was a guard at the bottom of the shaft, and she couldn't even begin to guess how many guards might be attracted to the sound of the lift if used at the incorrect time. As if The Timekeeper himself had heard her the sound of the active lift bounces up to her, even through the hatch. The Princess' thoughts began to speed up at a pace which could rival Ruby's speed.

 _How are you going going to get out of this one?_

 _We could hit him over the head?_

 _We might be able to make it back across and then return again?_

 _What about hiding? Blake said it'd be best to keep a low profile…_

 _WOULD YOU ALL BE QUIET! We can't run, hide, or get down… not without this guard's help, so just follow my lead_. The hatch opened and Weiss held her sword hilt as the Atlas Guard turned and met the hilt face to guard. He collapsed instantly as Weiss caught him, the weight not seeming as troublesome to her as before. _That's odd, I haven't… I couldn't have gotten stronger in such a short time?_ Pushing it aside Weiss stands the guard up and stands beside him as she pedals the lift back down.

The gears scream and groan loudly, testing the limits of Weiss' nerves as she tries to keep from jumping and dropping her 'disguise'. Her tension reached a high as the door of the dimly lit chamber opened.

"Hey Fred! I thought you were gonna have a smoke or something, I was all set to cover for you and ever…" the other guard didn't get to finish his sentence as Weiss threw the body at him and jumped into the air, catching a beam and launching herself farther into the rafters of the main hall.

"What's going on!?" Shouts a man who charges in to find the two guards. Weiss watches keenly from above, her sword in hand and blade extended. He growls as he stares at the jumble of the two guards. "Fredrick! What in the Hell were you…"

His shouts stop as he reaches down and pulls the unconscious man off the other guard.

"Who did this!?" The standing guard yells at the other.

"I don't know sir. He just came down and I was hit by him a couple of seconds later. I couldn't see nothing," the guard stares as he stands back up.

"You idiot! Go tell Leftenant Winchester that there may be an intruder. I'll see what I can do for Freddie here," states the man as he watches the guard run away, unlucky for him though Weiss knew better than to allow that though. Dropping from the rafters Weiss' boots collide with the guard's body shoving him onto the ground with a sickening crunch. Weiss has her hands upon the man's neck, checking to make certain his pulse is stable before she looks up.

The Guard Sergeant had been having a simple night so far, there hadn't been much noise and no reason to worry, now though that wasn't true. His eyes were fixed, his body frozen, at the sight of the human-like thing atop one of his men. It looked up with its disfigured grey face shrouded in shadow, the eyes seeming to glow red in the lighting, with those red markings running along it… it can only be one thing… a Human Grimm! Terror spiked in the veteran as he stared at the thing which slowly rose, Grimm Bone Charms evident on its chest, the clothes seeming melded together by the darkness itself. He did the only logical thing when faced with a monster, he ran.

He could hear the footfalls as his pursuer, the Grimm, came after him running far faster than he was. He reached for his pistol intent on killing the creature, infection be damned, when as he turned something hard and metal collided with his face.

Weiss doesn't have much time, this is clear to the princess as she inspects the unconscious and injured guards she'd taken down after leaving the lift. _One wrong move and the rest of the squad will no you're here… alternatively it might be easier to just go straight in?_ Weiss makes a decision on her plan and carefully begins dragging the bodies of her knocked out opponents into the lift.

The task takes time but as she pulls the lever she noticed few how less exhausted she feels over the ordeal. Putting the information away Weiss jumps up to the lights, using Glyphs to aid her, and perches there waiting. I need to figure out where Winchester is and what he might be doing. It would appear luck was on Weiss' side as shortly after a pair of guards crossed beneath her.

"Can you believe that Winchester locked himself in the vault to work with the money counters? You think he's swiping a bit on the side?" Says the one on the left, Weiss recognises him as Dove, Cardin Winchester's right hand Sergeant.

"Not with out us he isn't! We helped make sure he got this gig, if he's risking it to make a quick coin then he'd better keep us in, or at least have the sense not to get caught," answers Lark another of Winchester's core group. Weiss waits for the pair to leave before lowering herself back to the floor. _If Cardin is in the vault then there might be another way to get rid of him without drawing an undue amount of blood… framing him as stealing from the Crown would certainly turn his new allies against him_. Sneaking through the hallways Weiss opts to get back atop the lights to avoid detection, that is of course until she reaches a turret with stairs all the way to the underground vaults.

Looking around and finding no guards Weiss is about to step out when footsteps ring up the stairwell and Weiss freezes, one wrong move and she could be spotted. Cardin steps out of the turret pushing a skinny young boy. Weiss keeps as still as she can as she inspects the boy and listens to the conversation.

The boy has hazel eyes, a black mop of messy and disheveled hair. He is in a suit which appears to be tan, but the clothes are dirty messily put on, as if he'd been beaten. Freckles and a light brown to his skin mark him as from one of the more southern kingdoms or cities. As Weiss continues her inspection she finally makes a connection as to who he is. _That's the studying treasurer Oscar!!!_

"What's the total count in the vault?" Cardin growls, never looking up as his eyes stay locked on Oscar's, his hand wrapped tightly around the boy's skinny arm.

"I-I-its… w-w-well its 5,235 fifty coin pieces, 12,513 ten coin pieces, and lastly 1,781,275 single coin pieces," Oscar manages. The statement quickly receives a shove into the wall from Winchester, Weiss is careful to keep her growl of anger to herself.

"NO! I told you to remove five hundred and fifty pieces from the total," Cardin shouts. "Think of it as a… _protection_ fee for yourself, we wouldn't want anything to happen to you, now would we?"

"N-n-n-no," Oscar responds.

"Good then get it done and quickly farmboy," Cardin growls and stalks off turning the corner. Oscar stands there and leans back against the wall. _Now or never Weiss, if you want to avoid fighting that brute then you have to move now and you have to make it count_ , thinks the Princess as she removes her mask and quietly drops to the floor.

"Oscar isn't it?" Weiss questions her voice nearly a whisper. Oscar's head spins in an instant, facing the new figure his fright quite evident.

" _W-w-Weiss S-S-SCHNEE_. What are you doing here?" Oscar nearly shouts, catching himself at the last minute. "They said you'd been kidnapped by your Guardian and that the White Fang had you."

"That's not entirely true, but that's for another time. I need you to submit your current report, no changes. I can get rid of Cardin Winchester for you, I just need you to testify that he stole the money and tried to coerce you into changing the figures," Weiss explains. Oscar visibly pales at the Princess' statement and falls back against the wall once more.

"I can't testify against him, he'll just have his cronies back him up and I'll get beaten down by them. Are you really sure you can help me? The four of them are probably some of the most powerful Atlesian Guardsmen I've ever seen," Oscar responds. Weiss smiles as she slowly brings her mask back to her face.

"Don't worry about them, I'll make sure that they won't be an issue in your trial. All you have to do is submit your report and testify, then survive. Be sure you're ready, for I'm certain a frost will be coming," Weiss says as she finishes sliding the mask onto her face and turning away from Oscar. Behind the Schnee the boy gulps as he realises the new empress has crossed the wrong woman. Looking up he finds Weiss gone and decides to simply do as she said, no point in risking discovery to try and get more information.

Weiss has already made progress on finding her quarries, two of them, Dove and Lark were still walking their patrol, muttering to themselves and quietly too. The Crown Princess stops on a light just before the pair and slides a pair of metal gloves onto her hands, these should give me the advantage to drop and take them out quickly.

Clenching her hands into fists Weiss waits and just as they pass under her she jumps. Falling fast her closed fists slam into the pair's metal helmets knocking them unconscious in a swift blow. Removing her gloves she grabs a couple of gold coins from her purse and places them, hidden, onto Dove and Lark's bodies. Weiss grabs them and drags them away behind a closed door before continuing to search for her other two targets.

Rush was next to be found, sitting on a stairwell alone. Weiss took him down and hid the gold on him before jumping away and leaving him in his secluded spot. The last of her targets would be the hardest, Cardin would be wary of some kind of foul play.

It takes a little while but eventually Weiss comes across Cardin standing in the main guard room. He stands proud in his uniform as he commands different patrols to new areas.

"Team 1 go back and start patrolling the west walls, I want your circuit to include the ramparts. Teams 2,3, and 4 same for all of you except with the North, East, and South walls. Team 7 take over for the outside guards, they're still busy helping the kill squads clean up the mess in a perimeter building. Be careful the Fang could try and steal this money at any time," Cardin growls before waving the Guardsmen away. As soon as they're gone Cardin begins to snicker and pulls out a couple of coins. "Too easy, just drop some of these pieces into the men's lockers and it'll look like they're the ones skimming it off the top, good failsafe in case someone finds the changes numbers."

Weiss quietly lowers herself to the ground and draws her sword. Stepping slowly towards the tall redhead at the lockers Weiss grabs a pistol off the table slides it into place on the small of her back. She's within reach of the Leftenant is about to strike him down…

"So nice of you to reveal yourself, I was beginning to think you just wanted to knock my men unconscious," Cardin hisses as he turns on a dime, made swinging out at Weiss' head level. Jumping backward Weiss backflips and comes back to fighting position. "That hair… you're the princess!"

Cardin presses his attack striking out with the mace to try and take Weiss out. Growling Weiss spins, ducking beneath the mace she sweeps Cardin's legs out from underneath him. Taking her advantage Weiss jumps on top of Cardin and places the blade directly at his throat, ending his attempt to take her.

"Move again and my fingers might slip," threatens the Schnee. "The Crown has enemies, enemies I wish to exploit. Who are they?"

"Why would I tell you anything? You'll just kill me because you think I'm a traitor!" Cardin shouts. Weiss hisses and presses the blade ever so Slightly harder into the back of the man's neck.

"Tell me about this imposter's enemies and I'll grant you your life. Trust me, you've not angered me as much as you think."

"The Zealots… they've still to choose a side. Ironwood and Winter Schnee still haven't been informed either. That's all I know, now by the will of The Timekeeper get off of me!" Cardin shouts and begins to struggle making it hard for Weiss to avoid stabbing him.

"You want me off? Alright then, I'll get off," Weiss says as she pulls the blade away from his neck then back hands the brute with the hilt of the sword knocking him out. Weiss pulls bindings off of the table and quickly locks Cardin up tight. Grabbing paper and a pen Weiss scrawls out traitor and thief onto the sign before shoving it into Cardin's jacket, along with the coins he was going to plant on his men. _Poetic justice I'd say_.

Leaving the Atlesian Guard to be found by the next shift Weiss leaves through the sewers and finds a way through the alleys. As she alights to the last rooftop before her meet up point she turns back and looks at the light the shattered moon casts across Atlas' skyline. _My home, you will be free again, I swear it._

 _A/N-_

 _The long awaited next instalment of Guardians and Royalty! Sorry for the wait I was afraid of writing something that I wasn't super into at the time, so progress will be slow going. Thank you for your patience and know this story, as well as my others, will be completed I promise._

 _Until next time, I hope you enjoyed Weiss' first attack against the imposters!!_


End file.
